


处处吻

by kancan



Series: Independence part [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kancan/pseuds/kancan
Summary: “嘿，你好，我们可以打扰你一点时间，短暂的进行一个游戏吗？”





	1. 你热爱吻却永不爱人 练习为乐但是怕熟人

**Author's Note:**

> *文名来自同名歌  
> *爽文爽就完事了

第一次莱万吻了罗伊斯

　　

　　第一次见到罗伊斯的时候，是在多特蒙德的大街上。

　　莱万挤在涌动的人潮中，一样的低头，一样的沉默，行色匆匆向家里赶只为了早一点躺在舒适的床上进入梦乡。就在这种几乎跟周围人一样的状态下，他被罗伊斯拦了下来。

　　就像是突然有一只手把他捞离单调灰暗的洪流，扶起他的下巴，让他看到低头之外光彩陆离的风景。

　　“嘿，你好，我们可以打扰你一点时间，短暂的进行一个游戏吗？”

　　这是罗伊斯跟莱万说的第一句话。他一脑袋金色的头发在逐渐亮起闪烁的霓虹灯下映出绚丽的颜色。

　　莱万深陷在总是千篇一律的生活中，每天进行着上班下班休息三点一线的无趣生活，对于这个在像是正常程序中突然出现的意外显得十分感兴趣。

　　“不妨说来听听。”

　　罗伊斯对于拦下这个人心里其实是有些虚的。就算莱万有着出众的外貌让人能在人群中第一眼就看到他，但是这人脸上自带的冷漠疏离让他看上去十分的不好接触。不过罗伊斯坚信一个人不可能仅仅从面上就能了解到你拦下来的到底是个什么样的人，所以他鼓起勇气拦下了这个人。当听到对方的应答，甚至从那双好看的冰蓝色眼睛里看出了他的兴致，到此为止罗伊斯才真的松了口气。

　　“大概耽误你十秒钟。是这样的一个小游戏，我们相互对视十秒钟的时间，如果在这十秒钟之内你眨眼了，那么你就要给我一个亲吻。”

　　在听完罗伊斯轻声却又很清楚的解释后，莱万仅仅是皱眉思索了一下便接受了对方的提议。罗伊斯的声音柔柔的，一下一下敲在莱万的心头，比平常的键盘敲击声要动听不知道多少倍。

　　莱万看到罗伊斯露出一个笑容，一边的嘴角歪歪的上扬勾出一道流畅的弧线，他意外的有些期待起这个吻。莱万也不知道自己为什么要答应，或许是因为对方惹眼的外貌，实话说罗伊斯长得真的很好看。又或许仅仅是因为这个游戏打破了他平淡无奇的生活，毕竟在大街上亲一个陌生人，正常的情况下谁会去做。

　　“好的，你准备好了我们就可以开始。”

　　罗伊斯示意跟在一旁的同伴准备好相机。莱万转过头去这才发现原来在一旁还有其他的人在，他总是太过于专注某一件事情从而忽略其他不重要的。

　　注意到莱万的扭头，罗伊斯又有些紧张，有些人会十分注意自己的肖像权，并且很介意一些行为会被传播出去供人浏览。他有些担心莱万会不会拒绝他们。刚想出声解释一下，但莱万只是把头扭回来对罗伊斯说了一句“我准备好了”。

　　“哎？好，那我们开始了。”

　　罗伊斯站的离莱万近了一点，对上了那双蓝色的眼睛。

　　“十。”

　　莱万听到罗伊斯数了第一下，他睁着眼睛看进对方的眼底，亮起来的霓虹灯下有些看不清那双眼睛的原本色彩。

　　“九。”

　　罗伊斯数了第二个数，在莱万的注视下他忍不住在心里胡思乱想，不知道莱万平常会不会露出这种专注的神情看着其他的人。男人专注的眼神总是会让别人心跳加速。

　　“八。”

　　不知道他知不知道自己的眼神真的很勾人。听着第三个数莱万喉结动了动，他专注的想要看清楚罗伊斯眼睛的颜色。这是莱万的工作秘诀，集中精神做某件事情就一定会成功。

　　“七。”

　　罗伊斯要被莱万满眼的专注抓进去了，之前从来没有遇到过这种眼神，那是一种势在必得的坚定。仿佛要有一种实体的东西纠缠上来，铺天盖地的将他包裹在其中。

　　“六。”

　　罗伊斯数下第四个数后开始感觉有点想眨眼睛了，但他发现莱万丝毫没有动摇，开始想要跟他较真。

　　“五。”

　　罗伊斯不动声色的将时间间隔拉长了一点。

　　“四。”

　　莱万仍旧睁着眼睛一眨不眨的看着罗伊斯。

　　“三。”

　　眼球传来的刺痛告诉罗伊斯他快要输了，但罗伊斯不服气的咬了咬后槽牙。旁边不断闪烁的的霓虹灯暂时熄灭了，减少的光亮度让罗伊斯感觉舒服了一点，还能继续坚持。希望那个该死的广告牌现在、立刻、马上坏掉！

　　莱万在扰人视线的霓虹灯光灭掉之后，借着远处的光线终于看清楚了罗伊斯眼中原本的颜色。褪去了外界的影响和映进去的喧嚣，罗伊斯眼中留下的是深沉的翠色，跟他金灿的充满活力的头发不同，罗伊斯的眼中透出的是深邃的坚韧。

　　那种目光在一瞬间打动了莱万。

　　“二。”

　　分神的莱万被突然又出现的计数声打扰到，那瞬间他不记得自己是在进行不眨眼的比赛，酸涩的感觉他不由自主的眨了一下眼睛。

　　“噢！嘿！你眨眼睛了！”

　　罗伊斯飞快的发现了这个事实，他情不自禁歪起嘴角欢呼出声。不放过一分一秒向莱万跨近了一步。

　　“那么现在，你应该给我一个吻！”

　　莱万莞尔，他被罗伊斯突如其来的笑容和快乐打动，被感染着忍不住勾起了嘴角，是跟罗伊斯一模一样的那边。

　　两个人像是极有默契似的将唇瓣贴在一起，莱万率先闭上了眼睛，他的手扶在罗伊斯的背后用力向前一搂，强势且不容拒绝的消除了两人之间最后一丝缝隙。罗伊斯有些猝不及防，只能抓住莱万的胳膊稳住重心，而且报复心极强的张开嘴，等到莱万把舌头伸进来的时候小心眼的轻咬了一下他的舌尖。

　　莱万接受了来自罗伊斯的挑衅，他腾出一只手扣在罗伊斯的脑后，强行固定住了两人之间的距离，不让小金毛躲开。感受到莱万的意图，罗伊斯想要推开他的胳膊，但是莱万直接撬开罗伊斯的齿关强势且绝对的把自己的舌头探进去裹挟住那个藏在里面的舌头。

　　刚开始是莱万强势的主导着亲吻的地位，他缠住罗伊斯的舌头不放，来回辗转描摹着对方的口腔、上颌不放过一分一毫的空间。等到罗伊斯反应过来想要反击的时候莱万偏偏退出他的口腔，对着唇瓣不放，来回啃咬吮吸着那处软肉，将他们蹂躏的饱满水亮，透出一种情色的嫣红。

　　胸腔中的空气越来越少，仅仅靠着鼻子呼吸来不及补充被莱万吮吸抢占走的消耗，罗伊斯的呼吸越发的粗重和急促，一种窒息感涌上心头，让他不得不发出一种细软的哼声来暗示莱万。开玩笑！这还在录像呢，如果被吻的缺氧过去，还要不要面子了！

　　莱万像是听见他放低姿态的哼声，一声憋不住的笑意从两人相接的唇缝中溢出，恨得罗伊斯想磨后牙根。

　　终于在罗伊斯忍不住要爆发的时候莱万松开了他，从脑后收走的手还顺便抹掉了罗伊斯嘴角留下的湿漉漉的水痕。

　　其实这个人是个闷骚吧！！

　　罗伊斯看着莱万愤愤的握紧拳头，跟同伴商量打算下次节目换个题材并且永远的远离这个街区。


	2. 你热爱别离 再合再离

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们接吻了很多次，有第一次的相互试探，也有之后几次的互不服输，两个人仿佛就一定要在吻技上面一决高下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文名来自同名歌  
> *爽文爽就完事了，跟之前没有剧情联系

　　莱万跟罗伊斯双双滚在床上的时候还是觉得有一丝的不真实。德国人心急的搂过他的脖子，毫无章法的吻了上来，他温热的嘴唇凌乱的落在莱万的唇角和下巴上，烙下了一个又一个滚烫的印迹。莱万的双手扶在罗伊斯的腰侧，过于瘦窄的身形让波兰人有一种两手就可以握过来的错觉。

　　罗伊斯不确定自己是不是真的有肌肤饥渴症，但是他刚开始遇到莱万的时候心里想的最多的就是吻他，然后随着时间的推移逐渐演变成想要跟他长久拥抱，想要跟他胸膛相贴，甚至是想要跟他有更进一步的深入。想到这里罗伊斯的耳根泛起了绯色。

　　带着宠溺和纵容，莱万任由罗伊斯在他的嘴唇和下巴上为所欲为。罗伊斯动作的力度有些大，导致一缕金色的头发轻易脱离发胶的束缚十分自然的落了下来随着动作小幅度的荡着弧线，他们时不时的划过莱万的鼻尖，丝丝入扣，把心头的躁动一点一点的勾勒成型。

　　像是不满莱万的毫不作为，罗伊斯停下动作双手撑在波兰人的耳边，他眯起好看的绿眸子，右边的唇角斜斜的勾起，神情狡黠的像只偷腥的猫。酒店朦胧暧昧的灯光从他的头顶撒下，模模糊糊沿着罗伊斯的轮廓给他镀上了一层薄薄的金色。

　　“在想什么？”

　　端摩了一阵莱万的样子，罗伊斯俯下身子故意跟他严丝合缝的贴在了一起，哪个部位都紧密的不留余地。他在他耳边悄声发问，软绵无害的声音顺着波兰人的耳蜗一路滑进内心深处。罗伊斯从莱万的眼中看到了欲望，像是平静无波的蓝色浅洋下面深藏的暗涌，幽深而猛烈，令人心中生畏。

　　“在想怎么弄你。”

　　实话实说有时候简短而直击心灵。

　　被情欲浸染导致发出的声音有些沙哑，莱万眼眸深处形成了一股暴风，以瞳孔为中心掀起滔天巨浪，它们摧枯拉朽的闯过莱万的自制力，又气势汹汹冲向他的理智。偏偏罗伊斯像不懂得收敛为何物，德国人像是对这个耿直的答案有些意外，却又对这个答案喜欢的要命。作为回答罗伊斯略微抬起胯部晃动屁股，用前面开始苏醒的顶端蹭了蹭莱万的裤裆。

　　“……。”

　　这跟之前几次都不一样，两个人之前也机缘巧合、恰如其分的做过几次。罗伊斯总是随心所欲，飘忽不定，有时候第二天早上醒来纤瘦的德国人早已不见踪影，只有旁边凌乱的被褥和地上用过的安全套才能证明他存在过。

　　这一次莱万只有一个想法，把罗伊斯干到没有力气再跑，把他做昏在床上，让他第二天只能醒在自己的怀里。

　　秉行多说不如多做的信条，莱万揽着罗伊斯细瘦的腰猛的把两个人调换了一下位置。高大的波兰人直接把罗伊斯罩在了阴影之下，一只手扣住他的脸颊强迫罗伊斯看着自己，另一只手去扒他的裤子。

　　罗伊斯抬起眼，他从莱万的眼底看到了自己，与此同时他还看到了酝酿的风暴，正在缓慢却坚定的向自己靠近。罗伊斯感觉自己快要被吸进风暴中心了，他不由自主的闭上眼睛，莱万下一秒跟着就吻了下来。

　　他们接吻了很多次，有第一次的相互试探，也有之后几次的互不服输，两个人仿佛就一定要在吻技上面一决高下。结果每次都是以两个人都气喘吁吁却依旧要用视线胶着告终。他们之间的氛围太浓烈了，一不小心就会引燃，干柴勾着烈火一起拼命燃烧，仿佛要相伴着步入终结。

　　除去嘴上的纠缠，莱万分秒不让的握住罗伊斯的性器。粗长的柱身只肖几下便精神抖擞的挺了起来。莱万的手指顺着茎体向后按压，揉过饱满的囊袋探进藏在最后的穴口。莱万摸到的是湿软的小穴。罗伊斯竟然给自己做了扩张，莱万觉得自己早已饱胀的下体又疼了几分。

　　这种情况下如果再磨蹭还算什么男人，莱万小心而急促的拉开裤链，放出自己涨痛多时的阴茎，套上安全套。形状姣好的龟头挺立在最前端，时刻准备着开拓疆土。

　　莱万一手扶着性器，一手拉过罗伊斯的小腿扛到了肩头。德国人常年不见日光的大腿根部以及内侧白的惊人，在灯光的照射下，几乎可以晕出光圈。这个腿根一掐肯定一道红痕，莱万十分过分的想着。但是他也没停下手上的动作，他把顶端对准那个因为受到目光注视在不好意思收缩的后穴。

　　“你真该看看自己后面的收缩，马尔科。没想到你竟然也会不好意思。”

　　莱万在进入的过程中忍不住调侃了罗伊斯一句。不知为何，波兰人一看到光着屁股躺在自己身下的罗伊斯脑袋里就会有各种各样过分的想法想要用在他身上。

　　“去你的，莱维。”

　　因为正在被进入，罗伊斯的反击中夹杂了一点软绵，他甚至是用气音念出莱万的昵称。

　　“来之前你是怎么自己做的扩张，跟我说说你是怎么操自己的？”

　　罗伊斯的声音把莱维念出了一股撒娇的感觉，莱万不禁露出一个笑容，但是他依旧不依不饶。

　　“没门……，啊！”

　　试图让莱万闭嘴的罗伊斯遭到了波兰人的一个重顶，粗长的性器长驱直入挤开狭窄的肠肉，在温暖的包裹下撑出了自己的形状。随后莱万开始小幅度的抽送。

　　罗伊斯攥着床单，虽然有提前准备过但是莱万的尺寸还是撑的他有些不舒服，穴口的每一分褶皱都被撑到极致，泛出紧绷的白色。罗伊斯翘在莱万肩头的脚随着波兰人进出的动作上下来回晃动。暂时的不适应使得德国人的脚掌连带脚趾都难受的蜷曲起来。整个人都在小声的哼哼。

　　也不是莱万想忍受，任谁听到罗伊斯小声哼哼都会下体不住发疼。在风暴边缘坚持的理智圈住了莱万的动作，让他不至于一上来就太过分的交合。

　　“莱维，你刚刚就是这么想着干我的吗？”

　　罗伊斯用胳膊肘撑起身体抬起另外一条腿盘上了波兰人的腰间，主动往勃起的阴茎上坐了过去。在难过过后剩下的是细碎的快感，罗伊斯感觉莱万像是隔靴搔痒般操他，不温不热的抽送甚至起到了相反的作用，他想要更多，更猛烈的。他脑中的声音在为欲望叫嚣，他想要纯粹的酣畅淋漓。

　　莱万眸光一沉，罗伊斯主动送上来直接把他的性器整根吞了进去，没留任何可以逃开的余地。

　　“既然你这么说，那么接下来不准喊停。”

　　德国人心里一惊，他刚刚只顾着任性的讨要快感却忘记火力全开的波兰人战斗力是多么强悍。

　　我没有质疑他的性能力吧，现在道歉还来不来得及……？

　　这是最后停留在罗伊斯脑中最清晰的想法，随后他就被莱万强硬且不容拒绝的拖入欲望的漩涡。

　　莱万伏下身去再次覆上罗伊斯的两片唇瓣，他们相识于此，燃情于此。波兰人衔住被亲的有些红肿的软肉，丝毫没有放过它们的意思，莱万不断的吮咬、吸扯，他把罗伊斯溢出唇边的破碎呻吟照单全收，一个音节都不许泄出。那些都是属于他的声音，发出这些声音的欢愉是他给罗伊斯带来的，对此所有的认知都让莱万更加兴奋。

　　因为莱万的下压罗伊斯的腿几乎折在胸前，另一条腿挂在他的腰间，整个人除了背部之外没有任何着力点，他只能随着冲撞的力度来回颠簸，在欲望的风口浪尖上步履维艰。莱万的手卡在罗伊斯清瘦的胯部，把因为失力不住往下滑的人稳稳地固定住。

　　有过前几次的经验莱万很清楚罗伊斯的敏感点在哪里，他等到小金毛被搞得的腰都软下去后便毫不迟疑的向那里发起进攻。罗伊斯的脑子随着灵魂一起被莱万的性器钉在了床上，动弹不得，他眼神涣散，快感不住的冲击着泪腺催促着泪水往下流。

　　莱万腾出一只手摸上罗伊斯被冷落的阴茎，用拇指按压饱满的冠沟来回地摩挲。罗伊斯因为前后夹击的快感出现了暂时性的痉挛，他的腹部有频率的抽动，茎身上的青筋都一弹一弹的清晰可见，下一瞬德国人脸上的表情出现短暂的空白。波兰人像有过千万边经验一般，熟练且毫不犹豫的摁住柱身顶端的小孔，不让罗伊斯射出来。

　　“不行，马尔科，你要跟我一起。”

　　嘶哑而深情，就像他们是经历了千年爱恋的神，短短的几个字掺糅进了数不尽的情说不完的爱，每一个字都拥有非同寻常的重量，无一遗漏的砸进罗伊斯的心间。说完莱万再次加快了冲撞的力度。罗伊斯在快要高潮时被拦下空有射精的快感却没有办法真正的射出来，一种射不干净的难耐感让他下意识的恳求莱万。就像是突然被扼住了咽喉一种蜂拥而出的窒息感包裹着他，浪涌般铺盖在他的身上逐渐将他淹没。德国人甚至开始胡言乱语，呜咽着像小猫一样抓挠，几经折腾的头发已经失去了原有的造型，一部分服帖的落在两侧一小部分则凌乱的落在脸上。

　　“莱维，求求你……，嗯，让我射，我想射。”

　　罗伊斯即使是被汗水和泪水浸湿了面庞也显得十分俊美，轻薄湿露的水汽给他添了一笔真实感。像是坠入凡间的天使，本是虚无缥缈遥不可及，却沾染上了人间烟火的气息。

　　听着殷切的请求，莱万感觉自己也到了顶点，下次一定要把罗伊斯的嘴巴堵上。罗伊斯感觉体内的肠肉被来回摩擦到了一种十分高热的状态，触觉反馈灵敏的令他崩溃。莱万的性器跳了一下，与此同时他松开了摁着罗伊斯铃口的手指。几乎是下一秒罗伊斯就哭叫着射了出来，莱万的精液也尽数射出。

　　“……莱维”

　　“嗯？”

　　“莱维。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“莱万多夫斯基。”

　　“嗯，我在的。”

　　莱万扔掉套子紧挨着罗伊斯躺下，听德国人用沙哑的声音轻轻的、一声声的叫着自己的名字，或长或短，每一句都夹杂的丰厚而又复杂的感情。莱万就随着罗伊斯，一声一声的回应，永不知疲倦。

　　每到这个时候就是德国人最乖最安静的时候。莱万侧过身把罗伊斯也掰过来，两个人面对面他又亲了亲罗伊斯的嘴唇，这回只是轻轻的覆在上面，没有伸出舌头，甚至没有张嘴，只是轻轻的贴着。两个人交换着彼此的鼻息，私心都想让时间在此刻暂停，留住这温存而又美好的一刻，让他们两呆在一起的时间再久一点。


End file.
